


A cup of tea     should do the trick

by Marvelinspired



Category: Tom Hiddlestone - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fall date, Fluff, Go get you some Hiddlestone love, M/M, Not gender specific, One Shot, Other, Tom Hiddlestone - Freeform, Tom hiddlestone needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: Small one shot,  a cute date idea consisting of you and the ever lovely Tom Hiddlestone walking in the woods. Gender is not specified, go get you some hiddlestone love ~





	

Walking on a cold morning in the woods with Tom by yourside, you reach a nice clear opening covered in autumn leaves, the different brown, yellow and orange leaves that crunch underfoot as you walk further into it.

Tom comes up behind you and slips his hand into yours and leans down to kiss the back of your neck; whispering " There is no where I'd rather be" to wich you reply " I feel the exact same way... expect I could use a nice cup of tea, it is rather cold out here" you hear Tom chuckle and say " At our favourite Cafè? That sounds wonderful darling, shall we be off" linking hands you start on your adventure for a piping hot cup of tea with you everloving boyfriend Tom.

~ The End ~


End file.
